


Too Much Blood

by romanee



Series: Free! Goretober [6]
Category: Free!
Genre: Blood, Blood and Violence, Gen, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Murder, goretober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanee/pseuds/romanee
Summary: Day 6





	

Haru didn’t mean for it to happen… or so he tried to tell himself as he sat in a pool of blood that had previously been his friends.

Everyone had been over to celebrate something… something that didn’t matter anymore, but when he left the room to get drinks and came back, seeing all them had made his fingers twitch; wanting to grab something, anything that would make them stop; to make everything stop.

Then when he came to his senses everything was splattered in red.

The walls

The table

The floor

Everything was dyed red including himself. Haru was more than aware of the still bodies that were lying on his floor. He wiped his face and smeared the blood that had been on his face; someone had gotten a good punch in but he doesn’t remember who it was. He knew sharp and blunt objects could be used in such a way but to actually be the one in control of those things… it was amazing.

Lying down on the floor he could feel the blood seeping into the dry spots of his clothes.

The quiet was nice.  


End file.
